Love and Basketball: The Aomine-Kagami Story
by YoiYuKisa
Summary: *This is a Yaoi story, if you do not like Yaoi then DO NOT READ* This story was written by my self and Aiden YuKisa. We do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor do we own the characters no matter how much I want Aomine to be locked away in my closet, I'm sure Aiden wants the same for Taiga. We hope you enjoy our story. Comments and feedback are always welcome. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 0

Love and Basketball: The Aomine-Kagami Story

By: Aiden YuKisa and Yoite YuKisa

Chapter 0: Prologue

It was two weeks after the Winter Cup tournament and Seirin had been victorious. They could proudly claim to be the best in Japan. Things were going back to normal now. All the schools returned to their normal routines. And all the players went back to being enemies. That is except for two. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga.

After Seirin had Beat Too Gakuen in the tournament, Aomine and Kagami had become good friends. They played ball together as often as possible. They stayed at each others houses, played video games and even just hung out at the mall.

Over time the relationship grew from friends to lovers. Both boys were worried what their team mates would say seeing as they played for rivaling schools.

So, for team purposes and for public face, the boys had girl friends and still pretended to hate each other when ever their teams crossed paths.

Their girlfriends were Momoi and Riko. Both girls knew the truth behind the fake fights and girl friends. And they were happy to help.

It was now time for graduation and the teams were all once again friends. They had all got together in the Seirin gym for a big party celebrating the seniors.

It's here at this party where our story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

Love and Basketball: The Aomine-Kagami Story

Chapter 1: The Big Reveal

Aomine was forced to go by Satsuki but even then, he still hadn't shown up. Late as always. It was a wonder if he'd even show up at all. He sighed as he made his way towards the gym trying to make up his made on whether he actually would skip out or go. It WAS another chance for him to see Taiga but what good would it do if everyone was around and he couldn't actually BE with him like he wanted. Shaking his head he found himself at the front doors to the gym, his feet had made the decision for him as his mind had wandered. With another sigh and a deep breath he reached out and opened the door, walking inside.

The party was in full swing when Aomine arrived. Taiga was nowhere to be found. Kuroko and Midorima were over by the punch bowl and Riko was talking to Satsuki. Everyone looked up when Aomine walked in and went quiet. Satsuki ran up to him right away and she looked worried. "Aomine-kun, have you seen Kagami-kun?" Riko walked up with tears in her eyes looking very scared.

Glancing around as he walked in he raised an eyebrow as everything went silent. His gaze averted to Satsuki "eh? I thought he was supposed to be here. I haven't heard from him all day. He's the only reason I even decided to come" he added the last part lowly, only loud enough for Satsuki to hear. "Has no one heard from him?" He questioned, feeling a sudden tightness of his own worry in his chest but kept his laid-back composure.

She shook her head and looked at Riko. "He was here a few minutes ago but he went outside for some air and he hasn't come back. We thought maybe he was with you.." Riko took out her phone and texted Kagami. A few minutes later she got a reply. "Tell Daiki to meet me at our usual spot and come alone. Taiga." She looked up at Aomine. "Go talk to him and see whats wrong. He seemed depressed when he got here."

Sliding his hands into his pockets Aomine turned without a word. His navy blue eyes scanned the gym going from each person to the next then to the door "I'll go find him I guess" he huffed out the words lazily and made his way to the door. Outside he kept his cool but inside he was fill led with concern. He left out slowly but as soon as the doors closed behind him he took off into a dash towards their spot. It didn't take him long to get there.

Kagami tried to throw another three point shot but it rebounded once again. He growled at the hoop as he grabbed ball and attempted a slam dunk. He missed the goal all together and fell to the court below into a heap where he just screamed and the the concrete with his fist. How would he tell Aomine? How could he tell him he was leaving? There was no easy way to say it. He would just have to tell him straight up.

Aomine stopped at the edge of the court just in time to witness Taiga's falters one after the other. So many in a row was all he need to be able to tell something was definitely wrong with his lover. As son as Taiga hit the ground he ran over "Taiga!" He was at his side in a few quick steps "hey! What's wrong? Riko and Satsuki said you disappeared and that you seemed like something was wrong..." he kneeled down next to Taiga, his voice laced with concerned.

"Its over! That's whats wrong! My dad called from America.. He wants me to go back! I cant be with you anymore!" He swung at the concrete hitting it over and over again until his hand was cut up and bloody. Fighting back the tears, he looked up at his lover. "I told him about us. He said i would get over you that you were just a phase... I don't want to go... I don't want to get over you.."

A sharp pain pierced Aomine chest like a knife had just been lunged straight into his back. "What?! You can't leave!" Reaching over he grabbed Taiga's arm mid strike of his next hit to the ground. "I won't let you dammit! We are some phase or something just 'Get over'!" His usual calm laid-back voice gone, replaced by one he had rarely ever used full of disbelief and sadness as he tried to comprehend whether this was really happening or not. He quickly pulled Taiga to his chest "I refuse to let you go, Taiga. I refuse!"

He looked down at his hand then back at Aomine. "Dad says I can stay if I find a cheaper place to stay or get a room mate to help pay for the apartment. I don't know what to do... I don't want to go back... But Daiki, where would I go or better yet, who'd stay with me?" He stood up and watched the blood drip from his hand.

Aomine shook his head as a slight wave of relief passed over him and he stood as well "Taiga, that's it? That's all you have to do? That's easy" he paused for a moment as he tore a piece of his under shirt to wrap Taiga's hand "you're being wreck less and hot headed again. We can.. live together. If that's what it takes for me to not have to loose you" his words seemed as if he'd already had the matter settled in his mind and as if nothing could go wrong with what he had just proposed.

"But, where? If you move in with me you will have to transfer to Seirin.. If I move closer to you, Ill have to go to Tōō..." He thought about having to leave Aomine. It hurt more then leaving Seirin.. "What about your parents Daiki? You know they don't like me for turning their star basketball player into a faggot.. You heard your dad." His anger rose again at the memory..

Suddenly his confidence left him and his idea as he was brought back to the harsh reality from the delusion in his head making his fist clinch "we.. we'll figure something out Taiga. I don't care what we have to do. I WILL not loose you." He wanted to pretend this wasn't even happening, that Taiga's father was playing some sick joke and that after the day was over, everything would go back to the way it was but he know no matter how much he wanted that, it wouldn't happened. The one thing he did know, the only thing he was certain of, he didn't want to loose the one thing, the one person in his life that made life even worth living.

"I have five days Daiki... Five days to figure it out and let him know." He wrapped his arms around Aomine and buried his face in his neck. "If we can find a place... I'll transfer to Tōō. I don't want to leave Seirin.. But I really don't want to lose you..." He placed an open mouth kiss to Aomine's neck.

He places his hands on both sides of Taiga's cheeks and he rested his forehead against his looking into His lovers eyes "baby, we'll figure something out.. I promise you. You won't lose me and I won't lose you. I won't let all of this just go without doing something to stop it. You mean too damn much to me." Tilting his head up he placed a kiss to Taiga's forehead then one to his nose then finally one on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and deepened the kiss moaning softly. He pressed himself closer to Aomine, showing him how turned on he was. He slid one hand into midnight colored tresses and the other up under Aomine's shirt teasing his broad chest and sculpted abs.

Sliding his hands down to Taigas hips he gripped them firmly pulling him in even closer than he was. The fact that they were out and exposed gave him a certain rush and rather than push it away, Aomine embraced it, loving the rush. Everyone that really knew them would be back at the gym anyway. He tilted his head a bit deepening the kiss further as his eyes closed. It had become so easy lately to be lost in his lovers lips and now was no exception. Moving his hands down further he gripped Taiga's ass giving it a squeeze in response to his boldness in the open.

Out of no where a soft gasp and a small noise was heard. Kagami pulled away and turned to see none other than Tokyo's biggest gossip... Kise Ryouta! Kise took off running back towards the gym. "Daiki... Do.. Do you think... He saw?" Kagami's face was ghost pale when he turned back to face his lover. "What are going to do?! The whole town will know by morning!"

He bit his lips hard. "He had too, why else would he be taking off like that?" What were the odds? And even more what were the odds that it would be HIM of all people? "Fuck!" He growled "Morning? They'll know before the end of the night! If we don't stop him we're out!"

"You go the front way ill take the back! God let him tell the girls first!" Kagami took off running to the back entrance of the gym hoping to catch Kise before he could get inside the gym. He screwed up this time. Maybe going back to America wasn't such a bad idea after all. He knew for sure his lover was going to hate him for this.

Aomine nodded and took off toward the front looking for any sign of his former blonde headed team mate. The same thought had crossed his mind "find Riko.. find Satsuki.. either of those two would be fine..." he seemed to talk to them more anyway then the thought hit him "fuck, Tetsu! He'll go to him first!" He got to the front doors and hadn't caught sight if Kise yet. He slammed his fist against the wall hoping, preying Taiga had found him first.

He burst through the back door and looked around... Kise was standing in a circle of people among them were Kuroko and Akashi. He ran toward Kise with a murderous glare in his eyes and tackled the blonde to the ground. "What the fuck did you say Ryouta! Tell the truth and do it fast or your dead!" Kise smirked up at Kagami. "I told them what they already knew baka! We have all had our suspicions we were just waiting for you thick headed bakas to come clean." Kagami sat back and looked at Kise with wide eyes.

Hearing the commotion Aomine burst through the front doors only to see Taiga lung at the blonde then land on the ground.'Fuck!' He already knew it was too late. Everyone knew. He could feel the eyes on him crawling all over his body as he stood there. He shook his head quickly and walked over to Taiga pulling him up to his feet but remained silent. All he could do was stand there feeling exposed of their secret affair, no.. their hidden love. Thanks to Kise's big mouth and thing that they had hoped to keep to themselves was far from being hidden now.

Everyone looked at each other then at Kagami and Aomine. "Well... Its about damn time! Honestly we had a betting pool to see how long you would last keeping quiet about it. But seriously guys.. Why didnt you just tell us?" Kagami blushed and sat down covering his face. It was official.. Aomine was going to hate him. He might as well call his father right now and tell him to meet him at the airport. He realized he was holding hands with Aomine and could hear the clicks of cell phone camera's being clicked.

It was over. Everyone knew, everyone that would matter to them at least. Aomine sighed inwardly. He knew it would be stupid to try and deny it or even hide it. He shot glares at every single click from the phones "Tch, Is it really worth all of THAT" his voice hissed out laced with annoyance. He felt completely metaphorically naked standing there in display but he dared not let go of Taigas hand. Instead he did the only think to do. He pulled Taiga to him wrapping his arms around keeping on hand to his lovers head pressing the side of his face against his chest. If he couldn't do anything else at the moment he would at least help hide his red face that was starting to blend in with his hair.

He pulled away from Aomine and ran.. He ran as fast as he could to get away from the pain he knew was to come. He kept running until he was at the very basketball court him and Aomine had first met on. When he felt he was far enough away he broke down. Would he leave? Was it over? Was his dad right? How could he face his team mates now? How could he face his class mates? He took out his cell phone and sent Aomine a text. "Daiki... Im so sorry.. This is all my fault. If you never want to see me again I will understand. Just tell me and I will call my dad.."

Aomine was taken aback as he stood there watching at Taiga ran out, his arms fell to his sides as a surreal feeling swept over him. He could care less about anything anyone had to say to him right now. If it wasn't his lovers voice, he didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to just stand there like some idiot, he took off after Taiga as fast as his feet would carry him. Only when he heard his phone go off did he stop and quickly took it out. He felt as if his heart had stopped when he read the message. The phone even almost dropped from his hand as it began to shake. Never before in his entire life had he been this way about anything.. other than basketball but now he felt as if even THAT wouldn't matter if he couldn't have his love. With an unsteady hand and trembling fingers he managed to send a half passed reply ' Whr are yju?' Despite there only being 3 words to type he couldn't manage to keep his hand still enough to do it and the send bottom had already been pressed.

'Im at the place we first met.. Daiki.. If you still want me, I found us a place.' He smiled as he spoke to the land lady. 'go to the brownstone town house across from the court.. Daiki its perfect. And the old woman who owns it is very sweet.' He walked around and waited for a reply from Aomine. If he still wanted him this could be the perfect place for them. He would have to go to Tōō with Aomine but that would be ok. This could be promising.


End file.
